Please Notice Me Senpai!
by akisemidori
Summary: Now that Phantom High disbanded Juvia and Gajeel chan has no where to go but Fairy Tail; after all, it was the place that Juvia met her first love- Gray sempai. This is a shoujo plotline with comedy and parodies awaiting. Main cast is GRUVIA and GALE, plus NALU and JERZA
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at school, well except for the fact that there were 2 students transfer.

"Yosh, minna san, quiet down. We will be having 2 new students to join our class starting today. Please introduce yourself- Juvia san and Ga- EHH WHERE'S GAHJEEL?!"

Juvia lightly bit her lips trying not to be caught by her lie, "E-eto I visited him this morning and it turned out he caught a cold over night..."

Mira sensei tilted her head, "Ara, is that so? Then, I guess we'll have our class rep give him the school brochure. Levy chan, is that alright with you?"

A small muffle was heard in the corner of the classroom, "Hai."

Back to the transfer topic, Mira sensei clapped her hand and was about to say the typical 'please introduce yourself' but Juvia successfully avoided that dead end, for she never was the social type. Darting straight to the corner of the class, she settled down alas in the window seat (A/N: no shit sherlock?) and propped herself comfortably. Sensei, depressed by her student's lack of motivation, sighed and plainly took a piece of chalk and scribbled, 'what is the most important element in literary?' Turning back at the class, she softly called, "Is anyone willing to answer this?"

There were looks of unamusement from the guys and shy glances from the girls to the other girls. Duh.

Juvia was about to say something but the girl sitting next to her, who coincidentally also has blue hair, clearly replied, "Koi des (it is love)."

No sooner than that Mira smiled brightly and babbled on about the subject of love while Juvia, well wasn't paying attention.

* * *

Juvia

After Phantom Lord (a strange high school name indeed) disbanded due to a major cut on sponsers, Juvia was unsure of where to go. Most students took it as an excuse to be a drop out and were desperately competing to be the next Wcdonald employee (A/N: hataraku maou sama anyone?) but not Juvia. She looked through brochures endlessly and visited each school. None caught her eye, after all Phantom itself was also highly prestige, but in her visit at Fairy Tail, well

she fell in love with first sight. There was a a gray haired man in front of her who was feeding cats hidden in a storage box. Their conversation was short but she remembered it. He was a second year there and his name is Gray Fullbuster.

What a beautiful name, she thought.

_Please don't tell anyone about the cats. Pets are forbidden in the campus but Ultear-neesan is allergic to them. They're just 4 weeks old!_

_S-sure. I'm not even in this school._

_You're not? _He grinned, _then apply; I'll wait for you._

* * *

Juvia blushed furiously remembering her encounter with him and hoped she didn't look terribly stupid.

_Dear God, I don't need to make friends so please let me see him again!_


	2. Chapter 2

Class went by fast since Juvia finished her work way earlier than others beside the fact that she was pretty damn smart herself. Just as the bell was about to signal for lunch, Juvia accidentally dropped her pencil. Quickly gathering her notes she glanced to where her pencil was supposed to be, finding it in the hand of the class rep.

"Here. It's your's right?"

"Y-yeah." Juvia wasn't used to talking to anyone else besides her only friend from Phantom but she could tell that, err, Levy, isn't a bad person. "Domo, arigatou."

Levy smiled brightly, "No problem; I actually have a favor to ask from you."

Eh? "Well, Mira sensei expected me to give your friend today's notes and brochure and I don't know where he lives. You said you visited him which means that you know right? Can we go together?"

Unable to say no to Levy's cheerfulness, Juvia nodded slowly. "Then, see you at the west exit!"

Juvia spaced out, _I never walked home with a friend before..._ No wait where the heck does Gajeel live?

With that question in mind, Juvia head out of the classroom and was about to climb the staircases to where the cafeteria was located but

"Oi Juvia!"

Juvia abruptly turned around and her heart was beating crazily. _Gray sempai remembered my name! _

"It's been awhile. So you decided to transfer here? Guess I'll see you around. Where are you headed to?"

Barely audible Juvia choked out, "Cafetaria."

"Wanna eat lunch with me in the rooftop?"

_This is a legend_, Juvia thought. Not only was she secretly into teenage romance she was an extreme avid reader of shoujo mangas and_ the rooftop is supposed a place where the two protagonists deepens their bond and love sparks._

Fantasizing all the things that could happen Juvia happily bobbed her head.

*15 minutes later*

Juvia wouldn't say she is disappointed but it turns out there were already a group of 2 males seated in there. _Of course, boys always hang out with their guy friends. Gray sempai is a boy too_. About to head back to the cafetaria, the door opened again and this time 2 females came in.

"Yo Erza, Lucy."

Juvia pouted unhappily- love rivals.

"This is Erza the president of this school and Lucy her best friend."

With newfound respect for the red head Juvia straightened her back and bowed, "Good afternoon Kaichou!" Erza greeted warmly, "No need to speak like that, you may call me Erza and I warmly welcome you to Fairy high (A/N: much creativity yes)."

Warmth filled Juvia's chest. _I might actually make friends here_.

"OI Natsu where's the textbook I lent you the other day?" "I burned it."

"MOU NATSU YOU BAKA I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LENT YOU IT I WILL NOW PRESS CHARGES ON YOU AND ERZA HERE IS THE WITNESS!"

The pink haired guy raised his hands defensively, "Wahh? But I already owe Loke $15 for that porn mag-"

"LUCY KICK!"

Blushing furiously at what Natsu san said Erza heaved, "Loke what did I say about those i-i-indecent magazines?!"

Juvia could see that even the president was blushing madly while trying to seem as mad as satan.

Gray facepalmed, "I hope you get used to this idiotic moron but welcome to our group."


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia

I cried internally at my misfortune- having to sit between the idiot pervert and wierd Blonde._ This is not good at all- Juvia must get closer to Gray-sempai somehow_! I opened my mouth to start a conversation, but wait, Juvia has no social skills whatsoever. Thankfully, Erza-san had already began talking. "Gray, I expected you to remember your duty as vice president of the student council. I provided you a list of the new rules to be enforced to check last month, and yet I see no marks on them. You will have it by next week, yes?" Gray-sempai waved his hand sluggishly, with an ice popsicle in his mouth (Damn he looks so sexy! *fangirl*), and said, "I'll just do it Sunday night." Erza-san threatened, "Don't you dare Gray." Too caught up in the heated conversation, Juvia did not notice pervert and blonde amidst a lovers' quarrel. Nevermind, Lucy san is not a love rival. Awkwardly, I took another bite of the strawberry onigiri.

"Strawberry onigiri? Oh thats my favorite! Thanks for the meal!" I bowed my head, trying to hide my blush. I hand him one and our fingers tapped gently against each other, causing me to blush even more._ Mental note: Gray-sama likes strawberry onigiri._ Suddenly, Gray sempai touched my forehead! "Hey, are you okay? Your face is burning up kinda." Dying in a good way from the heat, I quickly packed my lunchbox and scurried away, "It feels a bit hot from the summer heat so Juvia will go to the infirmirary. See you again sempai." I head to the second floor feeling more terrible than ever. _Is it really alright to lie to Gray sempai?_

Deep in thought, I accidentally ran into someone. Apologizing nonstop I finally looked up to see a male student wearing a different uniform. "I'm alright for the most part so I think it's ok to stop apologizing now." "Hai. Then, excuse me."

Lyon's POV

I stared in amazement at the petite girl, stunned by her beauty. Her curly blue hair which I can tell is natural, her pure pale skin, her mysterious navy eyes... Without thinking, I held her by her hands, and confessed my love for her. She cutely sputtered and stumbled over words to say and alas broke free of my grasp. "Juvia is sorry!" _Juvia..._ Within a second, the love of my life dashed off in a hurry. It must be- that she is too happy to think that I, the great Lyon-sama, has fallen for her. Yes, that must be it. Grinning widely upon my newfound high school love, I marched away.

It is decided- Juvia is to be engaged by me immediately.

* * *

A/N: so my sister wrote this chap and I had to edit so many shit. She's from Stuy goddammit.


End file.
